


Вот это поворот...

by Melaris, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Юмор, на Темной стороне вообще ничего святого нет, сомнительный авторский юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaris/pseuds/Melaris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Однажды Реван собрал лордов ситхов по важному вопросу...





	

В Академии ситхов на Коррибане царили упаднические настроения и Темная сторона.

 

— Поздравляю нас, господа, мы больше не канон! — сообщил Дарт Реван, заходя в главный зал, где уже собрались остальные обитатели этого места.

 

— С чего бы так? — мрачно поинтересовался Нага Сэдоу, восседавший в самом большом кресле, подозрительно напоминающем трон, составленный из стальных и кортозисных клинков. — Столько лет были каноном, а тут вдруг...

 

Реван хмыкнул:

 

— Это все Дисней. Они отменили Расширенную вселенную, ну и нас, естественно, тоже. Поэтому, — он оглядел зал и ничтоже сумняшеся устроился на чьем-то саркофаге, притащенном из гробниц — судя по надписям и украшениям, он принадлежал Тулаку Хорду, — нас вроде как не существует и никогда не существовало.

 

Ситхи обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

 

— Это возмутительно, — первым опомнился Марка Рагнос. — А как же наши блестящие победы, наши последователи, наши храмы?!

 

— Неканон, — пожал плечами Реван.

 

Последовала еще одна пауза, пока ситхи оценивали масштабы катастрофы.

 

— Стоп, а гробницы здесь, на Коррибане? Дромунд Каас? — Аджунта Полл даже с места привстал. — Как они будут это объяснять?

 

— Никак, — ответил Реван.

 

Раздался стук — это Дарт Малак уронил искусственную нижнюю челюсть.

 

— То есть как? Почему?!

 

— Потому что по нынешнему канону Коррибана не существует. И гробниц тоже, — сообщил Реван. — Есть некая планета Морабанд, из имеющихся на ней гробниц точно известно только о гробнице Дарта Бэйна.

 

— Это тот шкет, который считает себя изобретателем Правила Двух? — меланхолично поинтересовался Экзар Кун, до того, казалось, вовсе не прислушивавшийся к разговору. — А почему его не отправили в неканон вместе с нами?

 

Ситхи в задумчивости помолчали. Тот факт, что более позднего последователя Темной стороны оставили частью далекой-далекой галактики, был довольно-таки обидным.

 

— Видимо, решили, что убрать вообще всех древних будет немного... м-м, перебором, — предположил Тулак Хорд.

 

— Но что же теперь будет? — вздохнул Полл. — Если нас официально вообще не было и нет..

 

— Я предлагаю отомстить, — решительно заявил Рагнос.

 

Остальные воззрились на него с интересом.

 

— Как? — Нага Сэдоу был настроен скептически. — Явиться в ночных кошмарах и припугнуть? Так ведь не поверят...

 

— Еще скажут, что воображение разыгралось, — поддержал его Фридон Надд. — Это же современные люди, к тому же не из нашей галактики, у них куча объяснений на все найдется. Сонники, приметы...

 

— Психоаналитики, белая горячка, — со знанием дела кивнула Крейя и черкнула что-то в датападе. — Не вариант.

 

Дарт Сион покосился на нее и попытался закашляться. Сидевшая рядом с ним Изгнанница отодвинулась, неодобрительно нахмурившись, и показала кулак. С зажатой в нем рукоятью лазерного меча. Сион сделал вид, что рассматривает потолок.

 

— Можно поглотить их мир, — внес рациональное предложение Дарт Нихилус.

 

— Ну, конечно, — возвел глаза к потолку Хорд. — Кому что, а Нихилусу лишь бы пожрать.

 

— Не отрицаю, — тот щелкнул зубами. В зале ощутимо похолодало.

 

— Кстати, — прищурился Малак, — меня интересует одна вещь...

 

Изгнанница присвистнула:

 

— Да ладно, только одна? Не верю!

 

— Судя по фанфикам, одна вещь его интересовала еще с тех пор, как необдуманно взяла его в падаваны, — тихо, но отчетливо прошептала Крейя. Сион все-таки кашлянул.

 

Воротник и искусственная челюсть мешали рассмотреть, покраснел ли Малак.

 

— Не та вещь, госпожа, — процедил он. — Я хочу спросить, а почему...

 

— Простите, — вежливо встрял Аджунта Полл, — а «одна вещь» — это что именно?

 

— Не «что», а «кто», — все тем же выразительным шепотом сообщила Крейя, игнорируя не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд Малака и насмешливое фырканье Изгнанницы. Реван успешно изображал памятник самому себе на саркофаге Тулака Хорда.

 

— Если это «кто», то почему он назван вещью? — подключился к обсуждению дотошный Надд.

 

Крейя уселась поудобнее:

 

— Это долгая история, ее надо начинать с того, что много лет назад в анклаве джедаев на Дантуине...

 

Ее слова прервала выпущенная в потолок ветвистая молния. Загрохотало, вниз полетели осколки каменных барельефов. Ситхи поспешно укрылись щитами Силы, дожидаясь, пока все прекратится.

 

— Спасибо за внимание, — спокойно сказал Реван, спрыгивая на пол. — Насколько я знаю Малака, он пытался привлечь внимание к тому факту, что я не просто так пришел сюда с такими ошеломительными новостями. И он в кои веки прав.

 

Малак оскорбленно хмыкнул.

 

— То есть? — стряхнув с трона обломки камней и кортозисных лезвий, Сэдоу водворился на прежнее место.

 

— То есть я хочу сказать, что, раз известных нам фактов больше не существует, мы можем написать историю так, как мы того хотим, — Реван победно улыбнулся. — Никакого раскаяния, никаких переходов на Светлую сторону, никаких разрушений гробниц и сломанных жезлов. Далекая-далекая галактика наша, господа.

 

...Из-за стен доносились приглушенные восхваления ситхских лордов.

 

— Это же великолепно! - восхитился Рагнос. — Так, тогда я хочу возродить свой культ на Явине-4.

 

— А я возглавлю экспедицию в Неизведанные регионы, — решил Экзар Кун.

 

«А потом вся галактика достанется мне», — мысленно заключил Реван.

 

 

...Где-то в другой галактике потирал руки Дарт Лукас, слыша отголоски этой беседы в Силе. Все шло так, как и задумывалось...


End file.
